Hugs
by Red Amnesia
Summary: A short Easter comedy. Heero gets caught off guard by one of Duo's questions...


Hugs

Blame it all on Easter candy and cokes....  
  
Warnings: SAP! FLUFF! Four out of five dentists agree that this fic may cause cavities with the angst fans! 1+2, but not really yaoi-ish... Still sickeningly sappy though...  
  
"Speaking"  
//Thoughts//  
*italics*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HUGS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero shut down his laptop with a sigh. He was finally done with his last mission report and had earned some off-time. And the first thing he planned to do to celebrate this rare break was a nice hot shower. Heero smiled--although it was hardly noticeable and disappeared a second later--and grabbed a spare set of spandex before leaving his room and heading to the house's main bathroom.  
  
As he passed by the kitchen, Heero stopped then blinked. Quatre and Trowa were inside, each on a step stool, hanging some ungodly bright-colored streamers with pictures of adorable little bunnies and baby chicks all over the place. //Now that's... different.// He had almost dismissed it as one of Quatre's obsessions for cute, cuddly, and small creatures, but the sight of Wufei wearing a slightly pink apron and icing a pan of cookies full of said bunnies and chicks was too hard not to notice and simply dismiss. Heero, being the perfect soldier that he was, decided that to comment would be a tactical error and a quite withdrawal was in order, instead.  
  
Almost to the bathroom, Heero was forced to pause again in the living room. Apparently it had been overrun with the small farm animals just prior to the kitchen's assault. And sitting in the eye of the festive colored storm was Duo, happily munching away on some type of candy that probably had an obscenely high amount of sugar in every bite. Seeing as how the bathroom was only one more room away and speaking to Duo on a sugar-rush would delay that nice hot shower for almost an hour, Heero walked behind the braided boy with all the stealth he could muster.   
  
Past the couch...  
  
Past the overstuffed chair with Duo in it...  
  
Past the table with the old vase and lamp on it...  
  
Almost through the doorway...  
  
"Hey Heero! Whatcha doing sneaking around?"  
  
Damn...  
  
//RUN!// his mind screamed at him, even as his feet betrayed him and turned him towards the source of the voice. //Shower...// the imperfect part of his mind whimpered. "Hn."  
  
"Nice to see you, too," Duo greeted offhandedly. "Glad to see you decided to leave your room after all. We were actually making bets on when you would emerge today and I think Wu-man won... Hafta tell him in a few. But it doesn't matter, as long as I don't have to drag you down for the big dinner. Oh yea, speaking of holiday stuff, wanna hug?"  
  
Heero had been quietly inching towards the doorway when that particular question caught him. His first instinct told him to run, his second told him that maybe he had misunderstood, and the last was telling him that he still wanted that nice hot shower."Wha-what?"   
  
If Duo had noticed the perfect soldier's falter, he didn't show it. His eyes were glued to the TV watching someone in a large bunny costume hop around and sing with little children. (Luckily, no one in the house had yet to comment on the God of Death's choice in television programming, and thus, has remained living.)"I said, you wanna hug?"   
  
For a long time the only movement in the room was the braided boy's hand moving to a large bowl on his left. There it would pick up a brightly wrapped candy, unwrap it, eat the swirl of chocolate and white chocolate, and throw the wrapper into a pile where other pastel wrappers lay on the floor. Heero watched this movement several times, until Duo stopped and turned to look at him with an annoyed expression. "Simple question, Yuy. Do. You. Want. A. Hug. Or. Not.?" When a response seemed far from coming, he sighed and turned back to the TV, then continued to eat the sugar candies a moment later.  
  
Heero's mind, meanwhile, was running in circles at speeds that would make a Gundam dizzy. //He's offering a *hug*? Why would someone offer to hug the perfect soldier? Does he see me as a friend? Is he up to something? Why did he offer me a *hug*!?//  
  
It may have been minutes, it may have only been seconds, but neither occupant in the room noticed until the last second came. While still in deep thought, Heero had strode up to the large chair and, with a quickness born of training for years, put both arms around Duo's neck, pulling the chestnut-haired youth into a strangely gentle embrace.  
  
There was a long pause, both boys filled with tension, until Duo cautiously slipped an arm around Heero and softly patted his back. Heero drew back and attempted a smile for his friend--he could say that now, couldn't he?--before letting go and leaving the room. That small voice, after all, was still demanding a nice hot shower.  
  
Duo watched Heero exit the room--maybe a five second wait--before he began sniggering loudly. He slid off his perch on the chair and onto the floor where he continued to howl even louder. After a few minutes, he had regained enough sense to get off the floor and out of the pile of wrappers and get back in the chair and into his former curled up position. Allowing the chuckles to die down further, he reached out to his bowl of candy and grabbed another piece of chocolate and inspected the paper label streaming from the triangular-shaped foil. Duo began laughing again as he unwrapped the Hershey Hug and popped it in his mouth, mumbling, "Good thing I wasn't eating Kisses."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Owari*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and a lot of other people who don't know how to share with their fans! . Meanies...I also don't own Hershey Hugs or Hershey Kisses, but they are what inspired this ficlet. Oh, and I don't own those Easter animals either, in case you were wondering... ^^;;


End file.
